Electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) structures are commonly used in integrated circuits for non-volatile data storage. EEPROM device structures commonly include a polysilicon floating gate formed over a tunnel dielectric, which is formed over a semiconductor substrate, to store charge. As device dimensions and power supply voltages decrease, the thickness of the tunnel dielectric cannot correspondingly decrease in order to prevent data retention failures. An EEPROM device using isolated silicon nanocrystals or nanoclusters as a replacement to the floating gate does not have the same vulnerability to isolated defects in the tunnel dielectric and thus, permits scaling of the tunnel dielectric and the operating voltage without compromising data retention.
In order to have a significant memory effect as measured by the threshold voltage shift of the EEPROM device, it is necessary to have a high density of silicon nanoclusters of approximately 1E12 nanoclusters per cm2. One method to achieve such a density of nanoclusters is to fabricate the nanoclusters using chemical vapor deposition (CVD) using disilane (Si2H6). However, the resulting nanoclusters vary in size distribution, which decreases reliability of the EEPROM devices. To improve reliability, a method to form nanoclusters with narrow size distributions at desired densities is needed.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.